Computer networks typically require that each device attached to the network have a uniquely identifying communication equipment identification number to use as an electronic address. For example, a widely-used communication equipment identification address is a media access control (MAC) address. MAC address numbers are assigned to equipment manufacturers in blocks, leaving the assignment methods used by the manufacturers unspecified. Computing devices, such as personal computers (PCs), may have multiple devices using a MAC address. For example, a PC may use a network interface controller (NIC) to manage network traffic when a user is using the PC and an administrative network interface for allowing a network administrator to update and otherwise manage the PC even after the user has turned the PC “off.” Both the NIC and the administrative network interface have their own MAC address. Thus, the manufacturer and network administrator have the burden of not only managing a longer listing of MAC addresses, but also correlating the multiple MAC addresses for a single PC, each of which is time-consuming and administratively difficult.